


Resurrection Magic

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eichi voice "I loved you", Gen, This is as much EiWata as EiMugi and not that much of either but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Eichi is dragged to a Switch concert by Wataru, and thinks about what was and what could have been.





	Resurrection Magic

Eichi did not particularly want to watch a Switch concert.  
He would not be at all, had Wataru not dragged him there with a cruel trick. Well, perhaps his offer to "whisk him away somewhere magical" had not been entirely inaccurate, but it wasn't what HE'D had in mind.  
Honestly, if Wataru had wanted to support his fellow Oddball, why bring Eichi of all people to come with him?

"Oh ho ho~! Do you think Switch's magic does not belong to you as well? Do you not wish to see it? A magic show perhaps even more Amazing☆ than that of your own Hibiki Wataru~?"

"A magic show more amazing than yours? That's impossible, of course~" he let himself laugh, but despite his flattery, Wataru's determination that he attend didn't waver. "I don't understand your insistence. I performed with Switch alongside all of you in _fine_ that day, didn't I? Certainly I've seen their "magic" before."

"No, no!! An idol's eyes belong only to their audience! So too, does a magician's magic! Surely, you know this!" Wataru insisted as much with his body language as his words, Eichi starting to fear he'd send a flurry of doves into Switch's waiting audience. "Therefore!! In order to see Switch's magic clearly, one must watch from here!" He punctuated his statement with a dramatic pose, starting to draw the eyes of those around them, but he concluded in a quiet tone, one only Eichi could hear as the crowd began to roar with the appearance of Switch on stage.  
"And for you, I believe they have a spell that you will find especially Amazing☆"

At first, Eichi could not begin to figure out what Wataru meant. Natsume performed excellently, as expected of one of the five Oddballs, but to him the shallow, cherry vocals didn't mesh with the sharp, malicious danger Eichi always felt from the boy. He sang and smiled with genuine joy, but somehow, it almost felt disappointing- Eichi would have preferred to see him consumed by white hot anger, seething with vengeance over his fallen brothers, filled with revolutionary spirit similar to Trickstar.  
Meanwhile the younger boy, Harusawa, seemed to be performing exceptionally well also, despite his inexperience. In that sense, he wasn't unlike Eichi's precious Tori, but when he tried to read deeper into the comparison, he found nothing. While he might be worth keeping an eye on, he was hardly capable of overpowering fine on his own, and Tori's own exceptional growth would keep him from becoming an unmanageable threat in the future.

Of course, all this thinking, these pointless analyses, were merely distractions. Attempts to avoid what was in front of him, to ignore what he didn't already know-  
his eyes finally fell on Tsumugi as the song focused on him, and Eichi had never seen that expression on his face before.  
He was smiling. Not politely, but genuinely, from the heart. He was dazzling with it, his whole face alight with joy, his voice loud and boisterous amidst the dizzying lights and sounds of the stage, fighting to be heard, laughter ringing through to the audience.  
Had he really never seen that face before? Maybe he had and simply denied it, stubbornly convincing himself that Tsumugi's kindness was disingenuine, persuading away his doubts and telling himself at every turn that Tsumugi was simply using him.  
He simply couldn't believe anyone could stay with him otherwise, just like he couldn't believe that that smile had ever belonged to him.

If it had, he had blinded himself to it, and in doing so he had crushed it, stabbed it in its heart after locking it in a cage for so long.  
Yes, no smile like that had existed in the Tsumugi of _fine_ , who took so many mortal blows for him, who only blankly looked on as every shred of humanity was torn from him.

_fine_ had killed any smile inside Tsumugi Aoba, but now, Eichi was watching a miraculous resurrection on stage. As beautiful as an angel descending from heaven to pardon the souls of the damned, Eichi was watching someone long dead, fallen to despicable deeds, breathe and dance and smile, right before his eyes.  
For a moment, Eichi thought that if Switch's magic could show him such a thing, then perhaps there was hope for him too.


End file.
